I'm not Scared
by DeiChi
Summary: Aku tidak takut, karena kamu, selalu mendekapku. Maka tak perlu aku takut lagi. AU, OOC, gaje, almost plotless, non-specific character. Don't like Don't read. For BVF 2, "Different Serenade". ONE SHOT. Please review  :D


DeiChi proudly presents

.

**I'm not Scared**

**Disclaimer :**

BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Daidai © Chatmonchy

**Poem :**

- The death and the strawberry

- Goodbye, halcyon days

- The Lust

**Pairing :** UlquiHime *kebiasaan XD

**Warning :** AU, OOC, gaje, almost plotless, non-specific character. Don't like Don't read.

**Summary :** Aku tidak takut, karena kamu, selalu mendekapku. Maka tak perlu aku takut lagi.

**Author's Note :** Untuk Bleach Vivaration Festival dengan tema 'Different Serenade', tema bulan Juni kali ini. Aah, UlquiHime lagi, mau bagaimana lagi? Chi sudah jatuh hati sama _pairing_ ini. Lagu yang diambil dari Chatmonchy yang berjudul "Daidai", sudah saya _translate _ke Bahasa Indonesia. Jujur, sebenarnya saya kurang suka lagu ini, tapi maknanya bagus. Jadi, saya ambil sepenggal dari liriknya, deh. Untuk tema ceritanya, saya terinspirasi dari lagu Vocaloid yang berjudul "Himitsu ~Shiro no Chikai~" yang dinyanyikan Hatsune Miku. Ya sudahlah, fiksi nggak jelas ini untuk semua. Selamat membaca :D

* * *

><p><em>"Sebagai satu pribadi, kita tak pernah menyatu. Sebagai dua pribadi, kita tak memiliki bentuk yang sama. Hanya karena tidak memiliki mata ketiga, kita tak punya harapan pada arah keempat. Kelima, di tempat hati berada." — Orihime Inoue<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Orihime terus menatap selembar kertas kecil yang ada di dompetnya, sinar matanya menghangat ketika ia melihat kertas itu. Terkadang ia mengelus-ngelusnya, bahkan, menciumnya.

"Ulquiorra..." satu nama terucap dari gadis berambut senja itu. "Andai kamu masih disini," katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Ia lalu berpindah posisi ke sofa yang berwarna ivory di _condominium_nya yang kecil. Ia merebah sambil memeluk dompetnya. Dengan maksud memeluk surat Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, coba saja aku tidak menyia-nyiakanmu—" Orihime menghela nafas, "—aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik agar kamu kembali, namun tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu,"

Orihime menangis, entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia menangis sambil meringkuk di sofanya. Yang jelas, Orihime sedang amat menyesal saat ini. "A-aku n-nggak bisa cari yang lain..." kata Orihime dalam sengguk tangisnya.

Teringat semasa Ulquiorra menggamit tangan Orihime, di hari yang menurut Orihime sangatlah penting, tapi Orihime sendiri tak ingat hari apa itu. Hatinya terasa miris, dikala itu Ulquiorra masih menatap Orihime dengan pandangan penuh cinta. Dan lagi, Orihime ingat betul bagaimana Ulquiorra mengerjainya saat Orihime berulang tahun, Ulquiorra sengaja tidak memberi ucapan, sampai Orihime agak kesal. Siapa, sih, yang tidak sebal kalau kekasih kita tidak mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' pada hari kelahiran kita? Namun, saat itu Ulquiorra sangat romantis, ia memberi sebuket mawar dan bungkusan kado besar, lalu Ulquiorra mengecup kening Orihime. Tak lupa, Ulquiorra memberi surat berisi ucapan dan mungkin—surat cinta?

Orihime ingat bagaimana saat-saat yang telah ia lalui bersama Ulquiorra. Ingatan itu menghantuinya seperti magnet yang selalu menempel dipikirannya. Orihime menangis setiap ia mengingat Ulquiorra, apalagi saat Ulquiorra memberikan cincin dan memasukkannya pada jari manis Orihime. Wajah Ulquiorra dan Orihime juga berseri-seri. Lalu mereka mendekap satu sama lain. Hangat sekali.

Entah kenapa, semakin Orihime mencintai Ulquiorra, hatinya semakin hampa dan sakit. Sakit itu berasa seperti menjelang kepergian Ulquiorra. Orihime tak ingat apa-apa, yang ia ingat hanyalah kenangannya, wajah Ulquiorra yang mulai menguap ke langit dan sebaris kalimat yang terucap dari bibir pucatnya. Selain itu ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"Karena hati, aku nafsu segalanya tentang dirimu," Kira-kira itulah kalimat yang diucapkan Ulquiorra.

.

.

_Aku tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi_

_Dengan mata melihat hitam dan putih_

_Aku sudah mencoba yang terbaik_

_Tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu_

_._

_._

Air mata jatuh menetes ke pipi putih Orihime. Gaun satin _cream_ panjangnya tergerai ke lantai, begitu pula rambut oranyenya yang panjang. Tangan kanannya mengepal, ia dekatkan ke dadanya, tangan kirinya memegang cincin yang melingkar indah di jari manisnya. Cincin emas dengan mata batu safir biru.

Seketika mata abu-abu milik Orihime membelalak. Ia segera bangun dari sofanya, membenahi gaun satinnya yang kusut. Ia bergegas kearah cermin dan menyisir rambutnya yang lurus, lalu ia ke rak sepatu untuk mengambil sandal _high heels_ yang terbuat dari kayu yang sudah dipoles dengan anggun. Ia membuka pintu _condominium_nya tanpa membawa apa-apa, lalu ia menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"_Aku sudah menghancurkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga," _batin Orihime, sambil menunduk, ia turun melalui tangga.

.

-oOo-

.

Hamparan padang rumput itu memang luas, udaranya sejuk dan burung-burung berkicau ramah. Berbeda dengan suasana hati Orihime. Dengan agak hati-hati—mungkin ia takut pacet atau semacam lintah menghisap darahnya—ia merebahkan diri ke rumput yang tebal dan empuk. Orihime memandang langit.

"Mengingatmu lama kelamaan seperti mengingat orang yang tak kukenal," kata Orihime.

.

.

_Aku tahu, aku tak bisa berjalan sendirian, dengan mata tertutup..._

_Aku tahu, aku tak bisa pergi kearah langit sendirian, dibawah langit..._

_._

_._

Dengan menutup kelopak matanya, Orihime terdiam sejenak. Ia mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk mengingat saat bersama Ulquiorra, ia tak tahu bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu—dan menyukai satu sama lain—bagaimana mereka berpisah. Hatinya semakin hampa dan kosong, matanya terasa panas, butiran-butiran air itu mulai membasahi wajah yang elok rupanya. Ia mengusap air matanya, dan mulai mengingat-ingat.

Semakin dia berusaha mengingat, akhirnya ia mengingat sesuatu, saat itu Orihime hendak bertemu dengan seseorang yang dikasihinya, mereka akan menikah sebulan lagi. Tapi apa daya, Orihime tak ingat siapa namanya. Ia serasa dicuci otak oleh kedatangan Ulquiorra dalam hidupnya. Ia yakin, itulah kali pertama ia bertemu dengan Ulquiorra.

"_Apakah aku bermimpi?" _Orihime kembali membuka kelopak matanya dan melihat awan putih laksana gerombolan domba di langit biru. Orihime mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas, mata cincinnya berkilauan, sehingga Orihime menyipitkan matanya yang lebar itu. Orihime lalu memejamkan matanya kembali.

.

-oOo-

.

Sosok itu berambut hitam legam, bermata _emerald_ dan—hampir—tak pernah tersenyum. Entah sosok itu memakai mantra apa, yang jelas Orihime bisa jatuh hati padanya. Begitupun sosok itu. Mereka termakan nafsu birahi, cinta mereka terlarang.

Orihime merasa, ia dan sosok itu, melalui saat-saat yang bahagia. Sampai ia didatangi oleh seorang wanita, Orihime serasa ditusuk, entah belati atau pedang. Wanita itu menghunuskan sesuatu kedada Orihime, sampai-sampai Orihime terkapar sekarat, hampir kehabisan darah. Lalu, sosok yang dicintai Orihime datang, dengan muka cemas, air matanya hampir keluar dari mata _emerald_nya. Sosok itu mendekap tubuh Orihime yang mulai mendingin.

"Onna.. Aku berjanji aku akan melindungimu, seperti yang aku sumpahkan pada hari itu," sosok itu berkata dengan merdu bercampur rasa sedih, "Ini semua karenaku, karena tingkahku yang teramat berdosa, karena itu aku harus mati —"

"—dan aku percaya, itulah takdirku," sosok itu mendekap erat tubuh Orihime yang dingin, "Karena hati, aku nafsu segalanya tentang dirimu..."

Ya—karena hati, mereka terjebak dalam dosa yang berlabel nafsu dan ketamakan. Tapi, sosok itu tidak menyesal, melainkan ia bersyukur. Ia bisa merasakan itu semua, meski dirinya yang harus dikorbankan. Sedikit penyesalanpun tak terpancarkan lewat mata _emerald_nya, ia puas, karena selain bisa merasakan hati, ia dapat melindungi gadis yang dicintainya.

Sosok itu mulai menguap ke langit, saat Orihime membuka matanya. Sosok itu tersenyum, sampai sosok itu benar-benar hilang seutuhnya. Orihime sadar, sosok itu pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya. Orihime hanya bisa menangis dan menjerit.

.

-oOo-

.

Entah sudah jam berapa, Orihime berbaring di padang rumput itu. Lalu, seorang pemuda mendatanginya sembari berbaring di sebelah Orihime. Bagai tersengat listrik, pemuda itu menyadarkan Orihime, setelah sekian lama Orihime berbaring disitu.

"Entah ini mimpi atau bukan, aku kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga..." Orihime membuka mulutnya, "Sebagai satu pribadi, kita tak pernah menyatu. Sebagai dua pribadi, kita tak punya bentuk yang sama—" Orihime menjeda perkataannya.

"—Hanya karena tak memiliki mata ketiga, kita tak punya harapan pada arah keempat. Yang kelima, ada di tempat hati berada," lanjut Orihime.

Memang, mereka tidak mempunyai bentuk yang sama, dan Orihime yakin itu. Mana ada manusia yang wajahnya menguap ke udara? Makanya daripada itu, Orihime dilema. Apakah itu mimpi atau kenyataan?

Kenyataan itu kembali dirasakannya lewat mimpi—atau mimpi itu memang kenyataan? Setelah Orihime kembali merasakan, hatinya semakin kosong, padahal, seharusnya sudah terisi dengan sosok itu. Sama seperti mimpi-mimpi pada umumnya, Orihime tak bisa mengingat semua, apa yang ia mimpikan.

"Mungkin itu hanya mimpi, Orihime," kata pemuda itu. "Terkadang, kita takut pada sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak ada,"

"Aku tidak takut, karena ia selalu mendekapku, sehingga aku tak perlu takut dan tak kesepian lagi. Karena hati kami adalah satu," kata Orihime.

"Terserah katamu, ayo kita pulang. Hari mulai gelap. Apakah kau keberatan kalau aku menggendongmu pulang? Kau terlihat sangat lelah," ajak pemuda itu.

Orihime mengangguk, "Ya. Aku sangat kelelahan," lalu ia menaiki punggung pemuda itu. Mereka berdua beranjak pergi dari padang rumput itu.

Mengingat sosok itu memang melelahkan, antara tidur atau _dejavu_, entah apa. Mengingat sosok itu, menguras tenaga Orihime, dan ingatan Orihime makin buruk tentang sosok itu.

"_Aku tahu, perasaan ini tak bisa meraihmu. Walaupun begitu, aku sangat mencintaimu. Sumpah ini aku khususkan padamu, dan aku percaya suatu saat nanti kita bisa bertemu. Entah dimana dan kapan,"_ batin Orihime. Rambut senjanya meliuk-liuk, memantulkan cahaya matahari tenggelam.

Dan sekarang, Orihime lupa akan nama sosok itu.

.

.

.

**-Fin-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note :<strong> Haduh! Nggak jelas penokohannya siapa, mana yang Ulquiorra, mana yang orang lain! Fiksi ini abal banget. Kira-kira, pemuda yang menggendong Orihime itu siapa ya? Mohon reviewnya ya dan tidak terima FLAME. Klik link dibawah ini.


End file.
